


Ад

by Mutineer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder – PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutineer/pseuds/Mutineer
Summary: Допрос в МАКУСА, посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство и личный ад Персиваля Грейвза





	Ад

1.

Пытаясь подавить дрожь в руках, Грейвз сжимает и разжимает кулаки. К скованным рукам он привык в плену, и там же, в плену, он привык держаться, как за соломинку, за последнюю надежду: Гриндевальд не успеет его убить, когда закончит свои дела в Нью-Йорке. А потом его спасут. Откроется дверь — и на пороге покажется знакомое лицо одного из авроров. 

Так и произошло — и вот он в допросной МАКУСА, сидит на неудобном стуле, с заведенными за спину руками. _Мечты сбываются, Персиваль..._

— Как давно вы вступили в преступный сговор с Гриндевальдом? — Пиквери, холодная и отстранённая, сидит напротив, с лицом каменного изваяния. Одного их тех вечно равнодушных и вечно плачущих ангелов, которых он видел на старых кладбищах Европы. — Было ли вам известно о его планах с самого начала?

— Я не вступал, — Грейвз скрипнул зубами. Ему трудно дышать, воздух останавливается в горле, забивает глотку и никак не желает опускаться ниже. — Он напал на меня в моей гостиной. Охранные чары... не сработали. Я не знал, что окажусь в ловушке. Аппарировать было нельзя, а бой закончился быстро.

Слишком много людей вокруг и снова он совершенно беспомощен. Если бы авроры вышли, ему стало бы немного легче. Наверное. Пиквери никогда не говорила с ним так, но он мог понять её. _Только не впадай в панику, Персиваль. Ты можешь с этим справиться._

Чёрта с два. Он давно уже не мог ни с чем справиться.

— Вы разговаривали? Он убедил вас? Я слышала, его идеи кажутся довольно соблазнительными. Особенно сильным магам — таким как вы, Грейвз. 

— Мы разговаривали, конечно. Он говорил, много. Я не слушал. Сначала из-за злости, потом из-за отчаяния.

Веритасерум заставляет его говорить это. Грейвз скорее отгрыз бы себе язык, чем признался, и он опускает глаза, чтобы не видеть ничего, кроме гладкой поверхности стола. Он мог простить Гриндевальда, который хотел — и узнал о нём всё. Врагам вообще позволено куда больше, чем друзьям, оказывается. Да нет, к чёрту, какие они друзья? Они просто свои.

— Значит, вы ещё тогда понимали, что предательство вам не сойдёт с рук? Что же, так и вышло. А теперь расскажите про Гриндевальда.

— Ненавижу его, — говорит Грейвз. — Самодовольный ублюдок, вот он кто. Умный, но вспыльчивый, так что его ум немногого стоит. Когда не можешь как следует себя контролировать, вечно всё портишь. Это от вседозволенности, он как разбалованный ребёнок, только ребёнок впадает в истерику и катается по полу, а этот швыряется непростительными. Не велика разница: и то, и другое слабость.

— Он применял к вам непростительные?

— Да. Пока мне не надоело сопротивляться.

Дышать становится ещё тяжелее, и Грейвз наклоняется вперёд, до боли выкручивает руки — и почти утыкается лбом в столешницу. Коснуться холодного лакированного дерева хочется едва ли не до слёз, но не хватает каких-то полутора дюймов. Он мог бы наклониться вместе со стулом. Если бы тот не был привинчен к полу. 

— Значит, вы сдались и согласились перейти на его сторону, чтобы облегчить свою участь? Возможно, суд сочтёт это смягчающим обстоятельством, но я бы не рассчитывала. Вы ведь аврор, Грейвз! Бывший аврор. Я думала, вы более... компетентный специалист.

— Куда компетентнее тех, кто даже не заметил подмены, — выплёвывает он, но получается скорее устало, чем обвинительно. Он уже успел смириться с этим. 

— Что ещё вы можете рассказать?

Неконкретный вопрос ставит отравленный веритасерумом разум в тупик. 

Грейвз молчит и пытается дышать на счёт. Пока кто-то из авроров не пропускает его волосы через пальцы, а потом резко тянет вверх. Грейвз со стоном разгибается и снова видит холодное лицо Пиквери и её глаза.

— В целом, неважно. Всё, что нам надо узнать, мы узнаем от Гриндевальда лично.

Она поднимается, высокая, натянутая, как струна.

— Мне нужно признание, Грейвз, и ничего больше. Суд не должен усомниться в вашей вине. Вы ведь виновны. Если считаете, что нет — то подумайте, как глава Департамента правопорядка мог проиграть преступнику и позволить занять своё место. И какие последствия это могло повлечь. Вы виновны. 

— Нет, — выдыхает он, и вдохнуть не может. — Нет.

— У вас будет время подумать и понять, что я права. 

— Вы тоже виновны, — хрипит он, дёргая руки и извиваясь в отчаянной попытке сделать хоть что-то. Грудь разрывает от боли. 

— И понять, зачем я это делаю, — Пиквери улыбается ему спокойно и терпеливо. На мгновение в её тёмных глазах мелькает отголосок жалости, но только на мгновение. — Прощайте, Грейвз. 

Он смотрит ей вслед, выворачивая шею. У двери, прежде чем выйти из допросной, она останавливается и говорит аврорам:

— Мне нужно признание, и поскорее. Суд послезавтра, а ему ещё предстоит прийти в себя. 

— Серафина...

Дверь захлопывается.

Грейвз вздрагивает, как от рыданий, но его глаза сухие, а губы закушены. _Не раскисай, Персиваль. Завтра всё кончится._

Он ни в чём не сознается. Он думал о своей вине все эти чёртовы недели в чёртовом аду. В чём он виноват, если никто даже не заметил подмены, в чём?!

— Признание, мистер Грейвз. 

Он поднимает глаза на авроров — и не помнит их лиц. Не видит. Кто эти люди, что они хотят от него?

— Я не виновен, — хрипит он.

Нужно просто немного воздуха и немного свободы. Он придёт в себя, обязательно. _Держись, Персиваль, и дыши._

— В таком случае простите, мистер Грейвз. Очень жаль. Но у нас действительно мало времени. Круцио.

Прежде, чем нестерпимая боль лишает его возможности думать о чём бы то ни было, он понимает, что так и не выбрался из своего ада.

2.

Когда боль слабеет, Грейвз приходит в себя. Возможно, он всё-таки сошел с ума, потому что рядом кто-то топчется, звенит посудой и напевает себе под нос. Грейвз не разбирает слов, потому что не знает немецкого, но знает этот голос. Он хватается за горло, паника настолько сильна, что он проваливается сквозь постель, и его с головой накрывает душной темнотой, воняющей затхлостью и зельями.

_Минуточку, Персиваль, постель?_ Он открывает глаза, пытаясь понять, где оказался, но видит только тени и очертания предметов. Единственный источник света в тесной комнатушке — очаг, но его закрывает тёмная фигура.

— Грин-де-вальд... — шепчет Грейвз.

_Не показывай ему свой страх, Персиваль! Не показывай! Персиваль?.._ Но он уже не может, не хочет бороться, его бьёт крупная дрожь, он вцепляется обеими руками в колючее одеяло, которым укрыт, и жмурится до боли в глазах. Пусть делает, что хочет.

— Ну же, аврор Грейвз, придите в себя! Если вы не начнёте хотя бы пытаться думать, я вас убью. Даю вам три секунды. Один, два, три.

Кончик палочки прижимается к шее, и Грейвз расслабляется, готовый принять неизбежное. _Ну же, Персиваль, подумай хорошенько!_ Думать не получается, боль не даёт сосредоточиться. _Персиваль, очнись, чёрт бы тебя подрал! Ты хочешь умереть или попытаешься ещё раз? Как насчёт последнего рывка?_

С тоскливым стоном он открывает глаза и видит улыбающегося Гриндевальда. Слишком близко. В разноцветных глазах ни мстительной радости, но сочувствия, только живой интерес. Исследователь, любующийся проколотой бабочкой. 

— Ну вот и умница. Значит, ещё поживёшь. 

Грейвз знает, что умрёт в ту секунду, когда выдернут иглу. 

— Открой рот, будем лечиться. На вкус мерзость отвратительная, но ты ещё немножко потерпи, аврор.

— Бывший.

— Да плевать. Рот открой.

Холодный ободок стакана прижимается к искусанным губам. Зелье на вкус даже хуже, чем он себе вообразил, но Гриндевальд зажимает ему рот, не давая выплюнуть.

— Вот так. И не пытайся спорить, я сейчас лучше знаю, что тебе нужно. Если тебе интересно — да, я сбежал из тюрьмы. И тебя прихватил, ты так вопил, что я просто не мог не дрогнуть, — он смеётся. — Нет, не делай такое лицо. Ты не кричал, ты молодец. Это я почувствовал тёмную магию, и стало любопытно. Не знал, что авроры пользуются теми же методами, что и... 

Воспоминания накатывают ледяным цунами и утаскивают Грейвза за собой, волочат по острым камням, разбивают о скалы, он барахтается и тонет, он не умеет плавать, вода накрывает с головой, заполняет лёгкие...

— Перси! Перси! Очнись и дыши, вые*и тебя дракон! 

_Дыши, дыши, дыши..._ Грейвз выкарабкивается. Один Мерлин ведает, чего ему стоит выкарабкаться в этот раз. Он видит изумлённое, встревоженное лицо Гриндевальда, склонившегося над ним. Лицо, белое, как мел. Видит разметавшиеся по потолку тревожные тени и алые блики пламени. 

— Молодец, — Гриндевальд склоняется ещё ниже, лбом прижимается к его лбу.

— Не прикасайся, — отчаянно хрипит Грейвз, пытаясь столкнуть его с кушетки. 

— Давай, успокаивайся. Вдох, — Гриндевальд медленно и глубоко вдыхает. — Выдох, — его дыхание щекочет ухо. 

Грейвзу становится неудержимо смешно. И он начинает дышать, сначала это больно, потом получается почти привычно, и когда это уже не надо контролировать, а тело вспоминает свои обязанности, Гриндевальд садится и недовольно хмурится.

— Дело дрянь, — говорит он. — Знал бы — убил там всех. 

— Лучше бы ты меня убил.

— Нет, — Гриндевальд улыбается, — неужели ты думал, что я хочу убить тебя? Какая глупость, право же. Я бы закончил свои дела и просто ушел.

— Так уходи.

— Давно пора. Старая ведьма вот-вот очнётся.

— Кто?

— Неважно, — отмахивается Гриндевальд. — Ты же не думаешь, что я тебя в свой дом притащил? 

Он встаёт, лениво потягиваясь. Огонь в очаге потускнел и почти не даёт света, но пахнет по-прежнему затхлостью, пылью, зельями, и это не даёт забыться и перестать верить. Он больше не в МАКУСА, и это похоже на правду.

— Ты куда дальше? — спрашивает он, потому что молчать невыносимо.

_Не думай, Персиваль, ни о чём не думай._ Он с трудом садится. Зелье, наверное, начало действовать, потому что боль уходит. Но боль — это ещё не всё.

— В Европу, конечно.

Гриндевальд снимает с вешалки что-то отдалённо похожее на мантию, которой перед тем протирали пол, и трансфигурирует в приличный плащ. Потом, вздохнув, делает ещё один. Грейвз думает, что это для него, и внутри, там, где мертво и пусто, немного теплеет. 

— А ты? 

— Не знаю, — честно говорит Грейвз.

— Ну, главное, не возвращайся к своим друзьям, — мрачно шутит Гриндевальд, набрасывая плащ на плечи. — Справишься?

— Да, — врёт Грейвз. 

_Персиваль, вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох._ Он надеется, что дальше будет легче, но не уверен. Игла, на которую он наколот, всё ещё внутри, и он никому не даст до неё дотронуться. 

Он не знает, зачем Гриндевльд вытащил его. Но если он сейчас уйдёт... Как бы Грейвз хотел, чтобы он ушел. И как ему страшно остаться одному! 

Это всё из-за него. И это всё благодаря ему. _Персиваль, просто дыши!_

Гриндевальд доходит до порога и останавливается. Потом зло бьёт по двери кулаком, поворачивается и в несколько решительных шагов пересекает комнату. Грейвз жмурится, борясь со слезами, когда он останавливается у кушетки. Так тихо, что слышно далёкий шум города.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — спрашивает Гриндевальд и протягивает руку.

Грейвз, внутренне содрогаясь, хватается за его ладонь.


End file.
